


saso 2017: the leftovers

by havisham



Series: havisham's SASO 2017 works collection [79]
Category: Free!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - High School, Baking, Crossover, Ficlet Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: Just when you thought it was safe to go back into the water ... Ah, here's just all the bits and bobs from SASO that I haven't gotten around to posting. I'm sorry. It'll be over soon - pairings and prompts are in the chapter summaries.





	1. banana bread (murasakibara/himuro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for SASO Bonus Round 7: Free-For-All, for [the prompt:](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/25713.html?thread=15862641#cmt15862641) murasakibara/himuro, we had sex but it wasn't that great because i had banana bread in my car and i couldn't stop thinking about it, lmao

Atsushi couldn’t stop thinking about that banana bread he’d mistaken left in the boot of Himuro’s car. He knew he shouldn’t be thinking about banana bread right now, not with Himuro moaning and writhing on top of him, looking so sexy that it almost hurt to look at him. But. He’d used really good butter for that banana bread and had ripened those bananas to the ultimate, blackened state before making the bread. 

It had been amazing and full of walnuts and he hadn’t even had a the chance to eat it. 

After high school ended, Atsushi had gone to culinary school, tempted more at the prospect of endless samples than any strong cooking skill, but to his surprise, he had actually loved it. He liked learning about the science of cooking and baking, the theories of flavors coming together. 

“Atsushi,” Himuro panted, his mouth bitten red and ripe, like a drop of strawberry jam on warm banana bread. “What do you want?”

“I want my banana bread, Muro-chin,” Atsushi said, without hesitation.

*

Himuro didn’t have to accompany Atsushi to the parking garage where his car was parked, but he’d insisted on it, waiting for Atsushi as he rooted around in the back until he found his banana bread, wrapped carefully in plastic wrap and completely unharmed by its unfortunate imprisonment. 

“I have to say, Atsushi, I think it’s great that you’re so enthusiastic about real food nowadays too,” Himuro said as they left the garage and headed back to their apartment. The elevator that would take them there was slow, as always, so they waited patiently for the door to open. 

“Huh? Snacks are real. What are you talking about, Muro-chin?” 

“I mean, I can’t imagine the Atsushi in Yosen getting worked up over fresh banana bread. You can’t find that in a combini, after all.” 

“Aren’t you the one who taught me how to bake it?” 

“Oh,” Himuro said thoughtfully. “I guess I did.” 

The elevator was taking too long. Himuro had too many questions. So Atsushi did what he had to -- he unwrapped a corner of the banana bread and broke it off. Before Himuro could protest, Atsushi popped it into Himuro’s open mouth. 

Himuro’s teeth squeezed briefly against Astushi’s fingers before he withdrew them. He watched his boyfriend’s face transform with pleasure as the elevator doors opened with a cheerful bing. 

“Atsushi,” Himuro said throatily, “you didn’t tell me these had chocolate chips in them.”

“Chocolate chunks, actually,” Atsushi said smugly, hitting the number for their floor. “I chopped up the bars myself, Muro-chin.” 

Himuro moaned even more loudly. Atsushi sighed and hoped no one got on the elevator between now and their floor. He didn’t want them to be accused of having sex on the elevator again. 

Especially since this time, they weren’t. Yet.


	2. feel your finger on my trigger (soumako)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for SASO Bonus Round 7: Free-For-All, for [the prompt:](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/25713.html?thread=16098673#cmt16098673) Tachibana Makoto/Yamazaki Sousuke,  
> Makoto: Truth be told... if it's gun shooting. I'm a bit confident.  
> Sousuke: A bit ...

Makoto was an extremely good shot, which was annoying because there was really nothing else about him that told of a cold-hearted killer. He cried during romantic movies, for example, and would bring home every stray in the world if he could. 

He also brought down a sniper that was aiming at Sousuke’s head -- and not a moment too soon, either -- and for that, Sousuke was forced to be grateful. They made pretty good partners, even Sousuke had to admit. It would be a pain if Makoto ever flipped alliances and Sousuke ended up on the wrong side of his muzzle. 

*

They'd started sleeping together almost as soon as they'd become partners. Makoto was always coming over -- he was an incurable busybody, and also, a terrible cook who rather wouldn’t -- and since he was there, Sousuke had to set out a table setting for him too. It was only polite, after all, and Sousuke’s mother had raised her son to be polite. 

“Do you like it?” Sousuke asked him once, while Makoto had stretched on his couch after dinner, a picture of complete satisfaction. 

“Like what?” Makoto opened up one bright, green eye and trained it at Sousuke. His relaxed posture was pure bullshit, though of course Sousuke was far too polite to point that out. 

“Our line of work, I mean,” Sousuke said casually. 

Makoto sat up a little, his eyes narrowing a little. They did not, as a rule, talk about their line of work at home or really anywhere else besides at work. It was the system, and it worked. Compartmentalization was a beautiful thing. 

“We really don’t have same job…” Makoto began. 

“That’s right, Tachibana. You like to keep your hands clean, don’t you?” 

“When I can,” he said, reaching up and pulling Sousuke down to him. 

*

It wasn’t a surprise that Makoto turned out to be a double-agent, Sousuke argued with himself as he ran across the deserted courtyard and into a long, shadowed hallway. He was in an abandoned school and every corner looked the same. They hadn’t spoken since that day and even then Makoto hadn’t had much to say for himself. He’d only shrugged and muttered something about greater loyalties, which was infuriating. 

Sousuke took a look around and realized he didn’t recognize where he was at all. He was thoroughly lost. He checked his phone, but of course, there was no signal. 

He felt rather than heard Makoto come up behind him and then, he definitely felt the coldness the muzzle of the pistol against his back. 

“Sousuke,” Makoto said warmly. “Hello again.” 

“Don’t banter, just shoot,” Sousuke said, exasperated. 

(But Makoto didn’t -- yet.)


	3. we are the weirdos, mister (kuroko & seirin & gom)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for SASO Bonus Round 7: Free-For-All, for [the prompt:](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/25713.html?thread=16242033#cmt16242033) Teikou, Seirin, AU where the teams are actually gangs :3 ~~(Just GIMME GIRLS DELINQUENTS T^T)~~

It was Kuroko’s first day at Seirin when she spotted them -- a group of tall, intimidating girls gathered around their petite leader. The leader caught Kuroko staring and smiled. She had a smile like a wolf’s and Kuroko thought she might be in love. 

Most people didn’t know about Kuroko’s involvement with the notorious Teikou girl’s gang, but Aida-san did. “The invisible sixth woman, huh?” she’d said with a grin, hanging off Hyuuga-san’s shoulder, who was frowning at her, though she made no effort to shake Aida off. “Good on you for getting called a woman even in middle-school.” 

“Thank you,” Kuroko said. “May I ask what you do, as a group?” 

“We beat up pervy men and steal their money,” said Izuki-san cheerily. “You’d be surprised how few of them report being beat up by a bunch of high school girls and robbed.” 

There were a few other first-years who had drifted into the group, among them a tall, strong American returnee named Kagami. Kagami was usually silent and brooding whenever Kuroko was around her. Kuroko thought it might be because Kagami’s Japanese wasn’t that great, but it turned out that Kagami was sad because Seirin didn’t have any kind of basketball team whatsoever. Not a boy’s team and certainly not a girl’s team. 

“I miss it,” Kagami explained to Kuroko, who nodded wisely. If she hadn’t been utter bewitched, in her younger days with Ogiwara’s excellent lock-picking skills, who knew where her passions would lie now? 

“Maybe you can teach me how to play?” Kuroko asked tentatively. Kagami looked like she wanted to say no, but surprisingly, she didn’t. 

*

Aida-san made them stand at the edge of the roof and shout out their goals for the coming school-year, and their hopes for the Seirin girl gang. But the vice-principal and the head of the discipline committee had broken through the lock before Kuroko had a chance to shout out her goal (to steal back each and every one of her friends.) 

*

Kise came first, all golden glitter and cuteness that was almost unbearable to look at. “Kurokoicchi!” she said dramatically, clinging to Kuroko like she might die if she let go. “Don’t you miss us at all? Cruel Kurokoicchi!” 

“Kise-chan, please,” Kuroko said patiently. “People are staring.” 

“It’s like you don’t even care that I love you and want you to join my gang!” Kise wailed. 

*

Midorima told Kuroko primly that her hair was still as terrible as ever. Kuroko smiled softly and pressed a piece of bubble gum in her thick, glossy braids when she was distracted by Takao’s antics. 

Her screams, later on on, was extremely satisfying. 

*

Momoi and Aomine competed for Kuroko’s attention in their own way. Aomine offered Kuroko a slot in their next caper -- hacking into a large corporation’s files and dumping all the evidence of gender discrimination on the web. 

“That seems more Momoi-san’s thing,” Kuroko observed and Aomine shrugged and cracked her fists. 

“I beat up the president’s son at a party earlier. That’s how Satsuki got interested in them in the first place.” 

*

Murasakibara was as terrifying as ever, but Kuroko thought Kagami’s hard-eyed sister might even be scarier. 

*

“You’ve gone through all of them, Kuroko,” said Akashi as she sat in a serene garden, surrounded by flowers. “What did you hope for? Defeating me?” 

“I wanted us to be friends again,” Kuroko said, crossing her arms across her chest. 

“Some people would say that crushing others isn’t the way to make or maintain friendships,” Akashi said, “but I’m sure they’re wrong somehow.” 

“I think so too,” Kuroko said, taking a seat next to Akashi. “I’ll beat you, you know.” 

“I’d rather die than let that happen,” Akashi said with a sweet smile. 

Kuroko smiled back, happy.


	4. love only me (aomine/himuro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for SASO Bonus Round 7: Free-For-All, for [the prompt:](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/25713.html?thread=15873137#cmt15873137) Aomine Daiki/Himuro Tatsuya, I suppose it was lust, but it was holy and awful. - John Berryman

Tatsuya met Aomine at Taiga’s apartment when the latter was out on a grocery run. He hadn't meant to miss Taiga, but things always seemed to get tangled up when Tatsuya came to see Taiga, so that was to be expected. 

Aomine was dozing on the couch and woke up when Tatsuya entered and stared at him, like a housecat assessing a new visitor. Then he yawned, big and loud and blinked at him. “Taiga’s not here,” he muttered. 

“I know,” Tatsuya said, letting the strap of his bag slip off his shoulder and the bag itself fall on the floor. “What are you doing here?” 

“I can't spend time in my boyfriend’s house?” Aomine smiled at him, a small but vicious smile. Tatsuya’s stomach burned with -- he didn't know. Was it anger? Jealousy? Annoyance at Taiga’s terrible taste?

“I'm going to take a shower,” Tatsuya said after an awkward pause. Aomine turned away with a loud yawn and seemed to fall back asleep. 

In the shower, Tatsuya tried to get his emotions back in order. He'd knew that Taiga was dating people -- some girls but mostly boys and given his own somewhat chequered past when it came to sex and love, there was nothing Taiga was doing that Tatsuya hadn’t done, and ten times worse.

But still he worried about Taiga. Worried about what would happen if a louche bastard like Aomine ever broke his heart. Tatsuya glared at his dick, which had begun to harden at the thought of Aomine, of his smooth, brown body, his sleek muscles, his narrow, blue eyes that flashed like lightning sometimes, with no reason at all. 

*

Taiga was glad to see him, of course he was. Taiga’s heart was always open and he was so kind that Tatsuya wished that he could be a better person. For Taiga. Only for him. 

Meanwhile, Aomine stared at him from the corner of his eyes, a smirk curled, satisfied, on his lips. 

*

It was lust, but it was unholy and awful. If Tatsuya could, he would close his eyes and deny and deny and deny. That he had betrayed his brother. That he had fucked a boy he didn't care for, except for the basest longings of his heart (his cock.) 

He could deny it. But it wouldn't make it less true. 

Taiga caught them the second time around, tangled up in a mess of sheets. Tatsuya wanted fury, he wanted sadness, he wanted something. But instead, something in Taiga’s expression shuttered and Tatsuya could see some of the love Taiga had for him die right in front of his eyes.


	5. no match (akashi/hanamiya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for SASO Bonus Round 7: Free-For-All, for [the prompt:](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/25713.html?thread=15933553#cmt15933553) Akashi/Hanamiya, people like us should wear a warning.

Seijuurou had met Hanamiya at a children’s birthday party when he was eight. His mother had recently gotten sick and it had been her idea that he should attend this party, and spend time with children his own age. Seijuurou didn’t know why this should be -- he already had well-practiced social skills and faultless manners -- there was really nothing children his age could teach him. 

But still, he went along with it because to do otherwise would make his mother unhappy and he would never wish to do that. 

So he went to the party and mingled with the other children. After the first half and hour, he drifted away from their childish games and headed inside the house, away from the heat of the outside. The host’s home was large and spacious -- Seijuurou could wander here for days without being noticed. 

From a corner, he heard a noise, something in between a gasp and some bubbling. Curious, he approached and looked out to see an older boy with saggy black hair holding another boy’s face into the toilet. 

“Stop that,” Seijuurou said sharply, and the boy looked up and grinned. 

“Do you want to be next, brat?” 

“You’re not going to touch me,” Seijuurou said. 

The boy let his victim go and Seijuurou waited until his victim had run from the room before withdrawing himself. “Name’s Hanamiya,” said the boy, sticking his head out into the hall. 

“I didn’t ask for it,” Seijuurou said, annoyed. 

“You’ll know it soon enough, Akashi,” Hanamiya said cheerfully. “I’d shake your hand, but my hands are still full of shit, so, you know.” 

*

Seijuurou met Hanamiya again in middle school, when Teikou was playing against his school. The game had been violent from the beginning, and Seijuurou knew that they were targeting Aomine more than anyone else. He felt a familiar rage bubble up inside him, enough to almost split him in two. 

Hanamiya caught the expression on his face and laughed mockingly. He lost that game, but Teikou was more battered at the end of it than they’d ever been before. 

*

Sometimes, when Seijuurou found himself in Tokyo, he would run into Hanamiya. Not deliberately -- he wasn’t a masochist -- but more or less accidentally. Hanamiya would take him in hand and show him things. Unpleasant things, mostly, but also fascinating, strange things -- an apartment full of carnivorous plants that someone had made on whim, a secret restaurant that served taboo foods. But mostly Hanamiya would push him against the wall and kiss him, and whisper lies into his ear, things like how alike they were, how great they would be together. 

Seijuurou never believed it, of course, but he listened, nonetheless.


	6. paintballs & pining (otabek/leo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for SASO Bonus Round 7: Free-For-All, for [the prompt:](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/25713.html?thread=15944305#cmt15944305) Otabek/Leo, either High School AU or else just canon compliant High School age: Leo meant to stick the mixtape in Guanhong (or Phichit's) locker, but Otabek ended up with it instead. But after going out with Otabek once, maybe he doesn't want to correct the mistake? Or maybe he does, lol, suit yourself.

Otabek knew that the love note had to be a mistake. No one was in love with him, and he wasn’t in love with anyone. But there it was, a note stuck on a CD-R that had been slipped through the vents of his locker. It was a terse note, saying that someone liked him and if he’d meet behind the bleachers after school. 

Otabek didn’t even know what to do with this information. He didn’t even have a CD-player anymore. 

“Hey, Otabek,” said Guanghong cheerfully. “Could you move a bit? I need my math book.” 

Otabek realized that he was still crouched down at his locker. He got up and muttered an apology, which Guanghong accepted with a sparkling smile. Now, Otabek had no trouble believing someone would leave a love note for Guanghong -- why not? He was cute, he was popular and his hair always looked fluffy and soft.

Meanwhile, Otabek had none of that. Not that he wanted any of that -- of course he didn’t. 

“I’ll see you later!” Guanghong said as his friend Leo came by and told him to hurry up, or else they would be late for class. Otabek slouched off in the other direction. Technically, he had independent study right now, but he usually spent it hanging out in the boy’s bathroom with Yuri. 

Yuri was technically still in middle school, but the high school and middle school were connected by a breezeway. Hanging out with a middle schooler was probably another mark against him in terms of popularity, but so what? Yuri was cool and he didn’t stand any bullshit, like Otabek himself. They usually spent the hour playing games on their phones or talking, sporadically, about what was going on in their lives. 

Without a word, Otabek handed the note over to Yuri as soon as he saw him. Yuri looked it over and frowned. “You’re not going to go, are you?” 

Otabek hunched over, defensive. “Why not?” 

“What if this guy’s a serial killer or something?” 

“... Why do you think it’s a guy? Could be a girl.” 

“Writing’s too messy to be a girl’s. Anyway, you shouldn’t go alone, I’m going with you. To protect you.” 

Otabek stayed silent, but apparently his doubts about whether Yuri, who was maybe ninety pounds, soaking wet, would be able to protect him was pretty clear. Yuri huffed in irritation, but he wouldn’t back down from his assertion that he’d go with Otabek to see his secret admirer. 

The rest of the day seemed to go by faster than usual, and Otabek had almost left the school grounds before he remembered the note. He should probably keep going, he thought. Nothing good could come from all of this. He was about to send off a text to Yuri telling him not to bother, when he heard a shout and looked up. It was Yuri, who was halfway to the fieldhouse, next to the bleachers already. 

Otabek jogged over to the fieldhouse and he and Yuri walked to the bleachers together. At first, it seemed like the whole place was empty and Otabek tried to ignore the disappointment that welled up inside him. 

Then he heard a small cough behind him and turned to see Leo, Guanghong’s friend, standing there with his hands in his pockets. “Hey, you two,” he said. “Is Guanghong with you?” 

“Hi,” Otabek said. “No.” 

Yuri didn’t bother to reply -- he was looking at his phone with a little huff instead. Apparently Leo didn’t count as the threat in Yuri’s book. 

“Oh,” Leo said, not bothering to hide his disappointment. He turned away, but Otabek stopped him. 

“Was this for Guanghong?” he said, holding up the note so Leo could see it. 

Leo’s face turned to various shades of white and pink and red. “Um.” 

“You put it my locker by mistake,” Otabek said, because he didn’t believe in letting things die an easy death. 

“Dumb,” Yuri said, with a yawn. “Beka, I’m leaving. See you later.” 

Otabek waved him off and was about to leave himself when Leo seemed to gather himself up. “Look,” he said, “I’ve got two tickets to a paintball tournament and I was hoping -- um, I’d like it if you would go with me.” 

“Are you sure?” Otabek said doubtfully. 

“Yeah! It’s not date -- um, it doesn’t have to be a date if you don’t want it to be, but it’ll be fun…?” He gave Otabek a hopeful smile, and Otabek nodded. 

*

Otabek went back home to take a shower and get ready. A quarter past six, he got a text from Leo to wait for an Uber at the corner. They went to the paintball complex and spent a couple of hours shooting and getting shot at -- all and all, it was one of the most fun nights Otabek had had for a while. Afterwards, with flecks of paint still in their hair, they went out to get some burgers. 

Half-way through his waffle-fries, Leo confessed that he’d always been afraid to talk to Otabek. 

“Why?” Otabek asked, genuinely puzzled. 

Leo flushed. He did that a lot, Otabek was discovering. It was oddly cute. “Are you kidding me? You’re like -- Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome! And you don’t talk to anyone but that Russian kid, Yuri. You’re incredibly intimidating.” 

“I’m not really tall,” Otabek said, slurping on his chocolate milkshake. 

“Okay, that’s true.”

“But you like Guanghong though, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” Leo said, “I thought I did. We’re best friends though, so I’m really sure… But, listen, Otabek, do you want to go out again? No pressure if you don’t want to, I’m just --” 

“That would be okay,” Otabek said. “Maybe next week or something.” 

“Huh? Oh, okay,” Leo said, and gave him such a bright, sunny smile that Otabek almost choked on his shake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This definitely takes place in the same universe as [this story.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049081)


	7. stuck in the middle with you (sousuke/kiyoshi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for SASO Bonus Round 7: Free-For-All, for [the prompt:](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/25713.html?thread=15839089#cmt15839089) kiyoshi teppei/sousuke yamazaki, au where physical therapy buddies.

There was always this guy who tried to catch Sousuke’s eye every time he was at the physical therapist’s office. Sousuke ignored him, mostly, because while the stranger’s uniform showed him to be a high school student like himself, he was just -- too big, too friendly, too much for Sousuke to warm up to him. On the days when they found themselves in the same waiting room, Sousuke would sit in the farthest corner from him and hope he wouldn’t be bothered. 

This didn’t always work. 

One day, Sousuke had come in for his appointment first and had taken his usual seat in the far corners of the waiting room. A few minutes later, the guy had come in and crossed the room to take the seat next to Sousuke’s. 

“Hi,” he said, smiling. 

Sousuke picked up a magazine and pretended to read it. “Hi.” 

“I’m Kiyoshi Teppei and I thought I’d talk to you today. Are you okay with that?” 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Sousuke said, irritated. “I’m Yamazaki Sousuke.” 

Kiyoshi smiled broadly. “No reason! You remind me of someone, but I can’t remember who right now.” 

“That’s fine,” Sousuke said, going back to his magazine. 

Kiyoshi peered over his shoulder and whistled. “Do you really think green eyeshadow is going to come back?” 

*

After that, Kiyoshi always made a point to sit next to Sousuke whenever they were in the waiting room together. Reluctantly, Sousuke had to admit that Kiyoshi wasn’t bad company. His relentless cheer could get irritating, sometimes, but it was probably better than being a permanent cloud of gloom, like he was nowadays. 

They talked about a lot of things -- the weather, stuff on TV, their favorite foods. They never talked about the reasons that brought them here, or troublesome things like the future. 

*

One day, Kiyoshi didn’t come in for his usual appointment. Sousuke sat at his seat and waited for his name to be called. He never saw Kiyoshi in the waiting room again, and pretty soon third year came around and Sousuke moved back to Iwatobi, to spend his very last year swimming with Rin. 

*  
Sousuke was walking to class when he felt a touch on his shoulder and looked up to see who other than Kiyoshi Teppei smiling down at him benignly. It had been five years since they’d last seen each other, but Kiyoshi seemed largely unchanged. His smile was still kind and he seemed genuinely interested in knowing how Sousuke had settled into university. 

They walked together for a while until they came to the university’s science lab. “That’s me,” Sousuke said, nodded towards the entrance. 

“Alright, Yamazaki-kun, work hard today,” Kiyoshi said with a wave. 

“Thanks…” 

“Oh, wait! Before I forget -- how is your shoulder?” 

Sousuke turned to look at Kiyoshi, who was standing there, still smiling like it was a perfectly normal question to ask. 

“It’s fine,” Sousuke said carefully. “How about that knee?” 

“It’s good,” Kiyoshi said cheerfully. “Don’t be angry at me, Yamazaki-kun, I’d been meaning to ask that for years, you know.” 

“It’s the same with me,” Sousuke said, and smiled.


	8. hurts so good (sourin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for SASO Bonus Round 7: Free-For-All, for [the prompt:](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/25713.html?thread=15977841#cmt15977841) Sousuke/Rin, WARNING: this book is one sided love x one sided love and ends EXTREMELY BADLY.

It ended as badly as he thought it would. They argued, said unforgivable things to each other. Rin, frustrated beyond anything Sousuke had ever seen him, finally burst out and said, “What do you want from me, Sousuke? Do you think because of your shoulder that I owe you something? That I owe you my ass?” 

Sousuke stopped arguing and stared at him. Rin grew pale but didn’t back down. “Don’t contact me anymore,” he muttered, looking down at the floor. “We’re done.” 

He left quickly, after that. Typical of Rin to do that, to dump something and leave. Sousuke hated that about him. He hated so many things about Rin. He had to remember them all, and keep track of them all. Make sure he didn’t forget. 

“That fucking little prick,” Sousuke muttered to himself, “his ass wasn’t even that great.” 

*

Sousuke couldn’t imagine living in Iwatobi after high school and told his parents that. If they left the house to him, he’d sell it. If they left the business to him, he’d sell it too. They said they understood, but judging from the looks they gave each other, they really didn’t. What did we do to have such a troubled son? They seemed to ask each other. They didn’t know, and neither did Sousuke. 

*

He still followed Rin on social media -- they’d long unfollowed each other by their wallet names, but that wasn’t much of a problem. Sousuke picked a name from the Samezuka roster and made up a profile for them. Perfectly made up, perfectly real. He sent a friends request to Rin and Rin had accepted. He saw what Rin was doing every day, what his exercise routine was, what he ate, how late he went to bed. Who he dated -- a succession of good-looking but somewhat generic blondes -- not that Sousuke paid attention to that. 

Sousuke didn’t know when exactly his regret and longing had tipped into obsession. Maybe it had always been that way and he’s simply never noticed. 

*

He had a life outside all of that, though. He’d gone to university in Tokyo and gotten a job there. He dated sporadically before getting a boyfriend -- an easygoing guy who didn’t seemed to mind that there were vast swathes of his boyfriend’s life and past that he would never talk about. They even talked about adoption, but Sousuke knew that it wasn’t likely to happen. 

Then he messed up -- lost the boyfriend, whose parting shot was -- “Get over that guy, Sousuke-kun. He doesn’t love you and he never will.” 

*

It was ten years on from high school when he saw Rin again. It was almost long enough forget the bitterness of their parting and remember their shared childhood instead, made brighter by nostalgia. 

“Rin, how are you?”

Rin’s smile was brighter than anything Sousuke had seen in years. “I’m good. How about you?” 

Sousuke still wanted him. He knew it could only end badly this time too. But his heart, the dumb beast, still beat hopefully in his chest, panting _maybe this time, maybe now, maybe, maybe --_

*

He couldn’t do it. Not again. Not after all of this. 

He watched the shadows move gently across Rin’s sleeping face. It would be over in a few minutes, no need for a struggle. The sedative he’d slipped into Rin’s wine would’ve taken effect by now and everything waited for Sousuke to act.


	9. take your clothes & go home (souharu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for SASO Bonus Round 7: Free-For-All, for [the prompt:](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/25713.html?thread=16324977#cmt16324977) Sousuke/Haru, People who don’t moan while climax / "I mean, if you can go home if you're not having fun."

Far from being the shy, retiring virgin that Sousuke had assumed that he’d be, Haru was surprisingly vocal and surprisingly critical about what he saw were Sousuke’s flaws in fucking.

“Why are you so quiet when you climax?” he said, sliding a plateful of fried mackerel at Sousuke’s direction. A ball of rice got stuck on Sousuke’s throat and he coughed and he coughed until he couldn’t avoid the situation anymore.

Haru merely looked at him, impassive. 

“What are you talking about?” Sousuke said, wiping off his sweaty forehead. 

“You can go home if you’re not having fun,” Haru said. 

“I’m not here to have fun, Nanase,” Sousuke said, glaring at him. 

Haru considered this. “Then why are you here? Is it because you want to get revenge on Rin?” Without Sousuke really noticing it, Haru had inched closer to him. “If Rin was here, would you moan? Would you beg him to fuck you?” 

“What are you saying…” 

“ _Ah! Rin! I’ve been love with you forever! Take me now!_ That’s what you’d say, right?” 

“... You’re horrible, Nanase.” 

Haru was practically in his lap. He’d carefully taken the mackerel away from Sousuke and pushed him to the floor. Sousuke looked up at him, curious at what he’d do now. 

 

“I don’t like,” Haru said, a little haughtily, “to be compared to Rin in things we can’t compete against.” 

“You don’t?” Sousuke said, running his hands up under Haru’s shirt, feeling the smoothness of his skin. 

“If you think fucking Rin would be better, than do it. But I know you’re wrong.” 

“How do you know that?” 

For the first time, Haru looked a little annoyed at himself. 

“Nanase, are you saying that you’ve slept with Rin?” Sousuke tried to keep calm, but his heart was pounding like crazy in his chest. 

“Only one time,” Haru said sulkily, and it all went to hell. 

*

Rin hadn’t expected Sousuke to be back in the dorms so soon -- he’d said that he was going to spend the weekend at home and then had failed mysteriously to extend the invitation to Rin (which he would always do if he really was spending the weekend at home) -- so Rin had assumed he’d be out with his girlfriend or boyfriend the whole time. 

“Haha, did you get dumped?” Rin said as soon as Sousuke stalked in.

“Shut up,” Sousuke muttered sullenly. 

“You never introduced me to your lover,” Rin said, not put off by Sousuke’s bad mood. “Why not? Are they ugly or something? Do I know them?” 

“You know him,” Sousuke said, pulling off his shirt. Rin couldn’t help but notice that there were several scratches and bites across Sousuke’s back. 

“Hah? Who is it? You’re not tupping one of our adorable kouhais, are you? Sousuke! That’s wrong!” 

Sousuke glared at him for a moment before he sighed and looked away. “It’s Haru.” 

“Aha -- what?” Rin stopped laughing and fell out of bed. Luckily, he was on the bottom bulk and didn’t have far to fall, but still, it was a painful discovery -- literally.


	10. melting point (aokaga)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for SASO Bonus Round 7: Free-For-All, for [the prompt:](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/25713.html?thread=16470897#cmt16470897) Kagami/Aomine, ice cream melting onto hands and wrists.

“Oi, Taiga-kun, gimme a lick,” Daiki whined and Taiga was so startled that he let him do it. Daiki pulled away with a smug, satisfied look on his face and Taiga huffed indignantly. 

“Buy your own cone, asshole,” he said, cramming the rest of his ice cream into his mouth before Daiki could trick him again. It was his fifth cone but the first that had been strawberry and the cool, pink sweetness trickled down his throat almost like a kiss. 

“I don’t even understand how your stomach doesn’t burst open,” Daiki said with a sigh. “Are you even human?” 

“Whatever. ‘M normal,” Taiga said, a touch defensively. 

“You are a lot of things, but normal isn’t one of them,” Daiki said with a laugh. 

“Are you food shaming me? I’ll kick your ass!” 

“I don’t even know that that is,” Daiki said, leaning against Taiga’s shoulder for a moment. “Come on, give me another lick, Taiga-kun. I want to taste you.” 

“You’re so gross,” Taiga said, wrinkling his nose. Daiki grinned and licked into Taiga’s mouth, tasting the sweetness within. 

*

“Ugh, there’s another one,” Daiki said miserably, picking at an ant bite on his leg. His arms and legs were covered in little ant bites and they burned. He winced as Taiga put ointment on them, even though the coolness of the ointment did feel good against his hot skin. 

“Hold still,” Taiga muttered, his attention completely focused on the task at hand. Daiki stopped squirming to watch Taiga. Taiga was … really gentle, outside the basketball court. It was like he reserved all his fierceness and anger for the times it would serve him best, and the rest of the time he was -- like this. Calm. Caring. A better lover to Daiki than Daiki could ever deserve. 

Taiga looked up to see Daiki staring at him. “What’s the matter? Do I have something in my nose?” 

“No, I --” Stupidly, Daiki felt flustered, like there was a part of himself that he didn’t want Taiga to see. 

“I hope you learned your lesson, anyway,” Taiga said, letting Daiki’s hand go. “If you steal my ice cream, ants are going to try to eat you alive.” 

“I know it already,” Daiki said. “Do we have any more ice cream left?” 

*

They did (because Taiga would never run out of something like that) and they ate it standing in the kitchen with the container and one spoon between them. It was weird and it was gross and it was perfect.


	11. take a picture, it'll last longer (victuuri)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for SASO Bonus Round 7: Free-For-All, for [the prompt:](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/25713.html?thread=16233073#cmt16233073) Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, I just thought it wouldn't be impossible to do it in a karaoke booth. 
> 
> ... This takes place in a photo booth. But booths are booths, right?

“Yuuri, look over there,” said Victor, pointing to a photo booth that was tucked into an obscure corner of the sports complex they were wandering through, the day’s soccer match having ended. There was a gleam of mischief in Victor’s eye that Yuuri didn't quite trust. “Let's go get our pictures taken.” 

“Ah, Victor, do we need to …?” Yuuri asked doubtfully. “We have our phones, after all.” 

“But I've never used one of these things,” Victor said, pouting a little. “I just want to have some fun with you, Yuuri! Let's make some precious memories together.” 

And how could Yuuri say no to such a sincere request from such a handsome man? 

*

The first few photos were what one would expect to take in a photobooth -- Victor with his arms thrown around Yuuri, Yuuri kissing Victor’s cheek while the other man scrunched up his face in delight -- but eventually, the playful kisses became something more heated, something more thrilling. 

“Victor,” Yuuri gasped as the flash went off again. Victor’s mouth was doing exciting, barely understandable things to his neck and Yuuri thought he would probably be redfaced from now on. “We shouldn't -- not here.” 

“Why not, my dear Yuuri? No one can see…” 

“T-that's not really true…” 

“But that's the fun of it, isn't it?” Victor gave him a playful bite against Yuuri’s neck. 

“Sometimes I think you’re a bit of an exhibitionist, Victor…” 

“Aren’t you one too, Yuuri?” Victor said, looking at Yuuri with frank appraisal. Yuuri blushed. 

“Not really!” But he still felt like his cover had been blown. 

*

They ended up having sex in the photo booth. Half-way through, their session ended and Victor put on some clothes to put more money into the machine. When he came back, he reported that there was a line of people waiting for the booth. He said nothing about hurrying up, but that’s how Yuuri took it. 

The resulting photos were, Yuuri had to admit, really something. Not all of them came out clearly or made much sense, but those that did … Well, Yuuri knew he’d look over them for years to come. Victor wanted to post some of the racier ones to Instagram (“I want them to see how truly you’ve mastered Eros, Yuuri!”) but in the end, he posted the cute ones from the beginning instead. 

It was as Yuuri said: what happened in that photo booth was just between the two of them and the camera. There really was no need for anyone else.


	12. rivals on the streets (aokaga)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for SASO Bonus Round 7: Free-For-All, for [the prompt:](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/25713.html?thread=16360305#cmt16360305) Aomine/Kagami, In streets still soft with sleep / whisper words that are worth the dirt beneath / verbal arrows that you brought / shot down the moon in parking lot —KW by The Accidentals

They usually didn’t talk much when they played. There was no need for it, and besides, they were both better at expressing themselves with their bodies. When they talked, they argued, they fought, they split apart for tenuous reasons that had nothing to do with basketball. 

“I’m going back to the states,” Kagami told Daiki one night, when they were still playing streetball, well into the night. The streetlights made bold shadows and bars of light across the court, and Kagami seemed to dip into and out of reality like that. 

Daiki shrugged, like he didn’t care. Like he could find someone else to take Kagami’s place easily enough. That was a lie, a damn lie, but he wouldn’t let Kagami know that. 

“Couldn’t make here after all, huh?” Daiki said as his basket made a soft swish-swish sound as it entered the net. 

“No, you ass,” Kagami said with a sigh. “My dad’s sick. I’m going to go see him.” 

Well, hell, why hadn’t Kagami led with that instead of making Daiki seem like a monster for making a joke? 

“Ah, sorry,” Daiki muttered, not looking at Kagami, who ignored him. “Kagami, look -- I’m--” 

“I’m not close with my dad,” Kagami said, frowning at the pavement. “We haven’t lived together since I was like nine. I don’t know how long this is gonna last.” 

“What about school?” Daiki said, dumbly. “Inter-High’s coming up and Seirin’s sunk without you.” 

Another wrong thing to say, it turned out. Kagami glared at him. 

“Like you care about my schoolwork, Aomine?” 

“I don’t care about mine, so why the hell should I care about yours, Bakagami?” 

“Yeah, I thought so --” Kagami stopped what he was doing and sighed. “I don’t think I can play anymore. I’ll see you.” He gathered up his things and started walking home -- opposite of the direction of where Daiki had to go. Daiki had three choices: one -- stay here like a chump, playing by himself, two -- go home and take out his frustrations on something, or three -- go after Kagami.

He chose three. 

“Oi, Kagami! Why are you mad?” Daiki asked the back of Kagami’s head as he jogged up to him.

Kagami ignored him for a moment before he said, suddenly, “You really don’t give a shit if I stay or go, do you?” 

“What? Why do you think that?” Daiki felt a familiar thread of anxiety run through him -- the same feeling he’d had that time in middle school, when he’d stood under that bridge and lost Tetsu. But he wasn’t a shitty little fourteen year old anymore. He didn’t have to repeat the past. 

“What do you want me to say? That fuck, I’m going to miss you? That I want you to come back? That I like you, Kagami?” Daiki coughed, embarrassed. Kagami was looking at him, his face burning red. 

“So, fine,” Daiki pressed on. “I don’t want you to go. I want you to stay here, and play ball with me. I do like you, even though you can be dumb sometimes. What do you want from me?” 

“I’m dumb?” Kagami said, “Ahomine, that was the worst confession I’d ever heard…” 

“Shut up and accept my feelings already,” Daiki said sullenly. 

And suddenly -- surprisingly -- Kagami laughed and leaned in so close to Daiki that their noses almost touched.

“Okay,” he said, and then walked on. 

“What? Okay? That’s not good enough!” Daiki bawled. “Come back here, Bakagami! I’m going to beat your ass!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This seems like as a good a place as any to end. THANK YOU FOR BEARING WITH! SASO was really amazing. I had a blast.


End file.
